The life of Young Lion
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: My new origin story of Cyo from birth to the cyborg he is today. OC's belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Birth of Cyo

(22 years ago)

In the lion village of Africa, a young lion couple were expecting their child since their marriage. One was an orange lion male with blonde hair and the other a yellow lioness with brown hair. Both wore Maasai type of clothing like the others in the village. The male was obviously a hunter due to the spear he was wielding. The lioness placed her hand on her tummy, smiling lightly.

"I'm pretty sure the baby will have your strength" The lioness said.  
"Of course. Along with yours Ayah" The male lion said to his wife, Ayah.  
"Yes. It doesn't matter if it's gonna be a girl or a boy. Now promise to be back at dinner Umeme" Ayah said to the male, whose name is Umeme.  
"I promise honey" Umeme said and kissed his wife, then heads out in the savannah.

Out in the savannah, Umeme was sneaking in the grass and quietly was getting close to a wildebeest herd.

"Steady steady" Umeme whispered and squints. He raised his spear and then in a swift move he threw the spear at one wildebeest, killing it. The other wildebeests ran away in fear while Umeme makes his move and takes the dead wildebeest. He drags it back to the village to roast it for later.

...

The lion pair had the wildebeest for dinner once it was roasted. During the dinner, Ayah placed her hand on her stomach.

"Honey, I've been wondering. Got any idea for a name for our baby?" Ayah asked.  
"If it's a girl it's gonna be Chiku and if it's a boy Cyo" Umeme said.  
"Cyo? Sounds non-Swahili but it sounds good" Ayah was first doubtful but then liked it.  
"Trust me. We need to adapt to this modern world but our culture will remain alive" Umeme said.  
"You're right Umeme, You sure know how to keep it in the generations" Ayah said. Umeme smiles and gets over to his wife.

"Indeed my beloved wife. And so will our child" Umeme said.

...

The next day, Ayah started to feel great pain in her stomach.  
"AAGGHHHHHHH! UMEME!" Ayah screamed in pain. Umeme rushes in to see his wife in pain.  
"What's wrong?!" Umeme gets to her in worry.  
"The child is coming! The water broke!" Ayah screamed.  
"Oh no! We better get help quickly!" Umeme carried his wife and ran out of their house. He ran to the nearest clinic he could find.

Once arriving there, Ayah was starting to give birth.  
"Come on Mrs Lion! Push!" The nurse said to Ayah. Ayah screamed as the child was coming out, she squeezed Umeme's hand hard.

"We're not doing this again Umeme!" Ayah screamed.  
"Easy now" Umeme groaned as Ayah grabs his hand harder. It was until then she stopped screaming as a loud wailing noise was heard. The lion parents looked to see their newborn cub in the nurse's arms. Umeme walked up to the nurse after she cut off the umbilical cord of the baby.

"Congratulations Mr Lion and Mrs Lion, it's a baby boy" The nurse handed over their cub in a blue towel. Umeme takes his son in his arms and tearfully smiled, looking down at him. He had yellow fur and brown hair like his mother. He gets back to Ayah to show him their newborn. Ayah picked the cub in her arms and carefully cradled him.

"He's perfect. He got my colors" Ayah smiles weakly but sweetly.  
"I guess he has my eyes" Umeme said. The cub slowly opened his eyes and cooed, and very right, his eyes were very like his father's golden orange eyes.

"Waaa?" The cub tilts his head and looked at Ayah.  
"I'm your mother and this is your father" Ayah said. The cub then looked at Umeme and cooed again before he slowly closed his eyes again and sleeps on his mother.

"So, Cyo it is then?" Umeme asked his wife.  
"Yes, our little Cyo, Cyo the lion" Ayah said, nuzzling against her husband. Umeme looks down at his baby son Cyo.

"Yeah, Cyo" Umeme whispered.

 **And so Cyo the Lion was born.**


	2. Chapter 2: Crocodile attack and heroism

Crocodile attack and heroism

 **1 review**

 **AN: Here we are at Cyo's Toddler days.**

Ayah and Umeme were outside behind their house and were teaching Cyo of how to walk on two. The now almost three year old cub stumbled to walk over to his father.

"Come on Cyo, Daddy's here" Umeme reaches out for Cyo. Cyo took eight steps foward to Umeme but fell over. He grunts in dismay until Umeme picks him up.

"Nice try though boy" Umeme said.  
"Daddy" Cyo cooed.  
"Yeah?" Umeme asked.  
"I wanna go to Mama" Cyo said. Umeme chuckled and placed Cyo down to let him walk over to Ayah. She knees down as Cyo walks over to her.

"That's right Cyo. Steady steps" Ayah said. Cyo walks about six steps and almost falls over before he gets on his feet and gets to his mother.

"Good boy Cyo. Come to Mommy" Ayah held out for her son.  
"Mama!" Cyo walks into her arms and hugs her. Umeme saw mother and son hug and joins them.  
"He did a good job there" Umeme said.  
"Yeah. He sure did" Ayah said.

...

Later, Cyo was at the lake with his father and was splashing the water playfully.

"Hehehehehe" Umeme chuckled as his son is having fun.  
"Don't swim to the hippos" He told Cyo.  
"Okay daddy" Cyo said and swims on his back. Umeme watched his son swimming, not letting him out of his sight.

"Kyehehehehehe" Cyo then flips and splashes some water. He then sees an log in the water and swims up to it and climbs onto it.

"WEEEEE! Daddy! I found a log here!" Cyo cheered. Umeme saw Cyo standing on the log but something was not right on it. It wasen't a log at all when a pair of eyes and nosedrils opened in the water.

"CYO GET OFF IT! IT'S A CROCODILE!" Umeme yelled. Cyo looked down and saw the crocodile raise it's head and rolls over to make him lose balance. Cyo fell down with a splash and the crocodile turns it's direction towards the young lion for disturbing him. Cyo swims away from the crocodile in horror.

"HEEEEEELP!" Cyo screamed. The crocodile was closing in and opens it's jaws to take a bite of him. But Umeme caught the crocodile by the tail and threw it away further in the lake. He then picks up Cyo in his arms, he could tell Cyo was crying.

"Shhh shhh It's okay now Cyo" Umeme hugged him. Cyo hides his face on his father's chest fur.  
"I'm so scared dad" Cyo said.  
"Lets go home" Umeme said, walking up from the water back to the village.

...

In the lion family's house at night, Cyo was in his room at his bed hugging his chao plush tight.  
"I never go out there at the lake again! Stupid stupid crocodiles" Cyo said in sadness and anger and puts the chao aside, hitting his pillow hard to let it all out. Just then the door to his room opened and Ayah saw her son beating his pillow.

"Cyo, what are you doing?" Ayah asked him."  
"I just wanna beat the crocodile some day! Big meanie reptile!" Cyo threw his pillow. Ayah sat next to her son and pets his head to calm him and placed him on her lap.

"Now you listen to me Cyo. Rage can lead to someone doing the one thing they might regret the rest of their life. And if you ever get into a fight, fight back in defense only and don't take it too far then. I would never do such thing to anyone by taking my anger and frustration too far. Okay?" Ayah said to her son.

"Okay Mommy" Cyo said.  
"You are the most valuable thing your father and I ever had. I can promise you that you'll become a great hero some day, perhaps maybe not just at the village but also in the savannah" Ayah said.  
"Really?" Cyo asked.  
"Yes. The bravery is right here in you, but your heart is going to guide you to do the right things and into heroism" Ayah said. Tearing up in happiness, Cyo hugged his mother.

"I love you Mommy" Cyo said.  
"I love you too my Kitty boy" Ayah said and hugged him. She then gently placed him into the bed and puts the pillow back behind his head. She then tucks him in the blanket and placed his chao plush next to him.

"Sweet dreams Cyo. Good night" Ayah said and kissed his forehead.  
"Good night mom" Cyo said and yawns, closing his eyes. Ayah heads out from the room but not before glancing briefly back at her son and smiled kindly. She then closed the door.

 **Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Cyo meets Zaire

Cyo meets Zaire

At the school in the village, Cyo was now in first class at the age of 6. Right now he was walking to the school with his father. Once outside the entrance, Umeme knees down to Cyo's view.

"Son, be a good boy and behave well" Umeme said.  
"Okay Daddy" Cyo said and hugs his father. Umeme hugs back and then allows Cyo to go inside the school.  
"I'll be back in afternoon" Umeme waved.  
"Bye Dad" Cyo waved too.

Inside the classroom, there was fifteen desks and chairs with the teachers desk at the black board. The windows had somewhat dirty glass and slight torn curtains.

The teacher, who was a purple lion with red mane; was ringing the bell to get the students attention to get in the classroom. As they got in, Cyo sat at his desk that was about to the left at a window. He hung up his backpack at his chair and crossed his arms on the desk.

"Good morning class, is everyone in place? Those who are raise a hand" The Teacher asked. Every student did so and the Teacher smiles proudly.

"Good, now today's first lesson will be math. Now take up your math books and pencils. When I write up on the board and I ask what the number is you raise a hand if you know the right answer" The teacher said.

The students took out their pencils and math books and as the teacher wrote down 7+6=.

"Say, anyone knows the answer to seven plus six?" The Teacher asked the students. A dark blue lioness girl raised her hand up.

"It's thirteen" The lioness said.  
"You guessed correctly" The Teacher said and wrote down thirteen on the board. Cyo saw this and wrote it down on his math book. The teacher then wrote up 10+15= on the board.

"What's ten plus fifteen?" The Teacher asked the students. A green leopard boy reached up his hand.

"Zaire? Do you know the answer?"  
"Twentyfive?" The leopard, those name is Zaire, guessed.  
"Exactly" The Teacher wrote down the answer.

...

Later, during break, Cyo was playing with the dark blue lioness and chased after her to a tree.

"You cannot catch me Cyo!" She teased Cyo up on the branch.  
"Oh yeah?!" Cyo crouched down and leaps up to try catch her but missed when she jumps out of the way.

"Missed me!" She chuckled.  
"Noire! Stop that!" Cyo exclaims.  
"You don't get it why they call me Noire, I can turn into shadows" Noire said, blending into the shadows with a cheshire cat smile.

"That is so cheating!" Cyo groans.  
"Alright fine!" Noire became visible again. Cyo then pounced onto her and they both fell down the tree with a thud on the ground.

"Pinned ya!" Cyo smirked.  
"Actually I just allowed you to catch me" Noire said. Cyo got off her and sees Zaire playing by himself at the sandbox. He has made a sand sculpture of a hippo.

...

"They want me to be a good hunter? They got it!" Zaire pounced onto the sculpture and it collapsed when he did. Zaire dusts the sand off him when he noticed Cyo standing there.

"What are you doing?" Cyo asked.  
"Pouncing" Zaire said. Cyo looked at the sand heap that was moments ago a hippo sculpture.  
"Onto Sand? Weird" Cyo said.

"What did you expect? I pounce onto a rat?" Zaire asked.  
"Maybe. By the way my name is Cyo" Cyo introduced himself to Zaire.  
"Zaire Leopard. I'm new around here" Zaire smiles and shakes hand with Cyo.  
"Nice to meet you" Cyo smiled back. Noire then walks up to them.

"And this is Noire, my cousin. Noire, this is Zaire" Cyo introduced Noire to Zaire.  
"Pleasure to meet you" Noire shakes hands with Zaire.  
"You too Noire" Zaire said. They eventually heard the school bell ring blare again.

"Yep, time for class again" Noire said.

...

After school, Cyo and Zaire was out in the savannah and played tag with each other. The two ran underneath a group of giraffes and zebras drinking from the lake. Zaire was closing in to Cyo and then taps his shoulder.

"TAG! You're it!" Zaire runs away into the high grass. Cyo playfully snarls and chased after him in the grass. As they ran they made long trails in the high grass.

Zaire stops and looks around. He thought he has lost Cyo and chuckled.

"Nice try Cyo. But you never catch me" Zaire taunts Cyo. He walks away whistling until Cyo suddenly leaps at him and pounced him.

"TAG! You're it!" Cyo shouted. Zaire groans as Cyo got off him and runs away. He chuckled and ran after Cyo to continue the play.

 **Yep folks, that's where Cyo met his best friend Zaire :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship opinion

**Friendship opinions**

The now ten year old Cyo was now playing with Zaire in the high grass.  
"NANANANANA! You can't catch me!" Zaire taunts Cyo as he was being chased for fun.  
"Oh yeah?! Watch!" Cyo ran faster to get to Zaire. He then pounced onto the leopard and they both rolled onto the grass and then they fell side by side.

"Wow! That was great!" Cyo cheered.  
"Oh You got me again Cyo" Zaire said. They both soon got on their feet.

"Well, Any ideas Zaire?" Cyo asked him.  
"Perhaps we should hunt" Zaire suggested.  
"Zaire, I'm not a hunter you know. I wouldn't dare killing a rat" Cyo protests.  
"Fine. I'll go and hunt rodents myself" Zaire sighs and leaves. Cyo watched him go and then gets back home.

...

Ayah was outside the house feeding their pet ostrich with some fruit. She then notices Cyo running up to her.

"Cyo? Where have you been?" Ayah asked.  
"Played with Zaire" Cyo said.  
"And what did you play?"  
"We hunted each other for fun" Cyo said.  
"Again? I'm surprised that you two are having so much fun" Ayah said.  
"Except that Zaire wants to hunt rodents" Cyo said with a gloomy look

"Can't blame him for liking hunting rodents. We prefer taking meat from carcasses of already dead animals or fishing" Ayah said.  
"You're right mama. Say where is daddy?" Cyo asked.  
"He's out in the village dear" Ayah said.  
"Okay" Cyo said. He goes back inside and to his room.

"Well Zaire, you just don't give up with your urges to make me a hunter" Cyo said to himself. He looked through the window seeing his father returning home, he waved at him and he waved back.

...

A while later Cyo went into the village to go to the waterhole to drink. He takes a coconut shell and scoops up some water and drinks a couple cups water. He wipes his mouth and proceeds to fill the shell with more water.

"Hey, save the water" Came Noire's voice. Cyo turned to see his cousin standing there with her own coconut shell.  
"Oh sorry Noire" Cyo steps aside. Noire huffs and scoops up some water to drink. After finishing drinking she turns back to Cyo.

"So how is Zaire?" She asked.  
"Doing well except he still try to convince me into being a hunter like him but I don't have gut to kill" Cyo said.  
"So you rather prefer scavenging?" Noire asked.

"Yes" Cyo nods; "But Zaire loves to hunt with either his teeth and claws or even a spear. I've seen him impale a mongoose with his spear".  
"You know Cyo, it's your decision on how you'll get meat, either steal from other predators and go fishing like your parents" Noire said.  
"Yes but I don't kill animals that has babies or has a visible family" Cyo said.

Noire knew how Cyo felt about hunting youngsters of non-mobians, she could picture it in her mind. Seeing the parent of the killed youngster would cause great pain and suffering especially when it comes to elephants or lions when their youngsters are killed.

"You got a point there. But I've never seen Zaire killing youngsters of any animal. So he has his limits" Noire said.  
"Me either. But now if you excuse me Noire I got to go" Cyo said and leaves her alone at the waterhole.  
"See you around" Noire said. A yellow lioness cub came up to Noire.

"Is it about Cyo and Zaire again?" The lioness cub asked.  
"Yes Kathy. They are having problems about their opinions in hunting" Noire said.  
"I see" Kathy shrugs.

...

Zaire was at his hut and roasted a dead Nile monitor lizard over a fire.

"Now this would make a great steak" Zaire licked his lips.  
"Son, how is the dinner going?!" Zaire's father asked from the hut.  
"Doing fine Dad. It's soon ready" Zaire said.  
"Good" Zaire's father said. The young leopard resumed roasting the monitor lizard until Cyo came to him.

"Another monitor lizard for dinner huh?" Cyo said slyly.  
"Yes. It's my dad's favorite meal. Care to join us for dinner?" Zaire said.  
"Thanks but No thanks. So it's true that you have limits on your hunt list?" Cyo asked.

"Of course. I do in fact not kill youngsters or baby animals. I prefer when it's more fat on them" Zaire said.  
"Okay. But you need to see the facts straight on me Zaire. I do not hunt like you do. I'd rather stick to stealing meat from other predators or go fishing in the lake or river. So please understand that I can't kill any living prey" Cyo said. Hearing these words, Zaire finally seemed to understand.

"Alright Cyo. I respect your opinion for now. You don't have to be a active hunter like me" Zaire said, patting his lion friend's shoulder.  
"So we're cool?" Cyo asked.  
"We're cool" Zaire smiled. Cyo smiled back and bro fisted with Zaire.

"Now, I better get back home before Daddy gives me a noogie" Cyo said, running back home.  
"Okay take care. See you tomorrow" Zaire waved. His father came out to see what just going on.

"Who was it?" He asked.  
"It was just Cyo walking by" Zaire said.  
"Okay. Now for some lizard steak" Zaire's father took out a knife to cut a slice off the monitor lizard.

...

"So you and Zaire talked though your opinion on hunting?" Umeme asked his son.  
"Yes. He respected it and he won't urge me again I hope" Cyo said.  
"Good. I sure hope he won't pestering you again later" Umeme said.  
"Dad he is my best friend, friends understand each other and talk through things" Cyo said.  
"Right. Now how about that you and I go for a run in the savannah like father and son?" Umeme suggested.

Excited, Cyo thumbs up.  
"Oh yeah!" Cyo said.  
"That's my boy" Umeme smiled.

"You boys always have crazy ideas" Ayah shook her head.


	5. Chapter 5: Elephant chase

Elephant chase

The now eleven year old Cyo was running through the high grass in the savannah and gets to the lake where a non-mobian elephant male was drinking water from the lake with it's trunk.

"Might take a closer look" Cyo walks over to the other side of the lake to get to the elephant bull. But as soon he got close, the elephant just growls lowly at him. Cyo noted that this bull elephant must be undergoing musth and he began running off when the elephant male charges at him trumpeting angrily.  
"HELP!" Cyo screamed. The elephant's foot steps gets more tense and thundering as it ran.

From the village, Umeme saw Cyo being chased by the bull elephant.  
"Cyo! Hang on!" Umeme screamed and runs to where Cyo is chased.

...

Cyo saw the elephant running right behind him, rage filled in his eyes. Cyo didn't see where he went when he tripped over a tree root near a large tree where he fell onto the ground seeing the elephant getting real close.

As Cyo thought he was done for it when the elephant was coming right at him, Umeme appeared in front of him holding a spear in a protective manner. The elephant have been encountered others wielding spears and knows they hurt, so it backs off.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Umeme yelled at the elephant. Not wanting to get hurt, the elephant growls in defeat and walks away, not wanting to risk getting a spear into the heart. Umeme watched the large animal walk away and turns to his son. He helps Cyo up and hugs him tightly.

"You're okay?" Umeme asked him.  
"I'm fine dad, thanks for saving me" Cyo said with tearful eyes.  
"Son, please don't get near elephants as long they go crazy. It's too dangerous!" Umeme said sternly. Cyo lowered his ears in shame and looks down in sadness.

"I'm sorry dad. It won't happen again I promise" Cyo said gloomy.

Umeme saw Cyo looking sad and he hugged his son one more time.  
"Good. I hope you learned something. Cyo, as a father I need to make sure you don't get killed in these kinds of situations. You're my only child and I don't wanna lose you" Umeme said to his son. Cyo looks up on his father.  
"Really?" Cyo asked.  
"Yes. You are the most important thing your mother and I ever got. But I am proud of you anyway for understanding. So now lets go home and have some roasted buffalo" Umeme said, a soft smile appearing on his face.  
"Alright! I'm starving!" Cyo's mood changed from sad to excited at hearing about food. They both walked back to the village.

After having lunch, Cyo went out in the savannah field to explore some. But this time he ain't gonna get close to a elephant on musth again.

"Oh man. I really shouldn't have done that" Cyo sighs. He keep walking until he saw something approaching and as he squints his eyes to get a better look he was it was a tourist van filled with tourists for a sightseeing tour.

"Awright Uncle, Look over there!" said a skyblue hedgehog girl with a scottish accent. She looked around Cyo's age.  
"Huh? Hey that's a Maasai lion" The hedgehog girl's uncle saw Cyo. The van stopped and Cyo watched as some of the tourists took their cameras out.

"Say cheese!" a tourist took a picture of Cyo. the skyblue hedgehog took a picture of Cyo as well but didn't get a good look at his face when Cyo got clearly nervous and leaves.

"Aww man!" She exclaims in sadness. Her uncle pats her shoulder.  
"Don't worry Bonnie. Maybe one day you meet him again" he said.  
"I hope so" she sighs.

The tourist van then departs for next destination while Cyo was hiding in a tree.  
"Oh man. I hate it when they use flashes" Cyo said.

...

Back home, Cyo went to the waterhole in the village and scoops up some water using a bowl and drinks from it. Then he looked around seeing younger lions playing with each other and the adults doing their things like selling and hanging up clothing. Then Cyo went to the TV house, the only place in the village with television. The village got it from the outsiders as a gift to allow them to see news from the outside world. Right now they saw the latest news about Sonic the blue hedgehog saving the day once again from Dr. Eggman.

"Dude, That blue hedgehog kick this guy's bum!" Noire was heard cheering.  
"Yeah, He sure can dominate him with the help of his fox buddy and that knuckle head" Zaire said.  
"Hehehehehehe!" Noire chuckled. Cyo walked up to his cousin and best friend.

"So Sonic saves the day again huh?" Cyo asked.  
"Yes. I wanna be just like him" Noire said.  
"What? Super speed? I don't think so. You got harness of shadows and invisibility" Cyo said.  
"No no, Having the heroic courage" Noire said.  
"Oh. I self would put fear into baddies by giving them my loudest roar one day" Cyo said.

"Lame" Zaire shook his head.  
"What? Soon enough I'll be able to roar like dad and be a fighter like my mom" Cyo said.  
"Whatever. You cannot bring yourself to kill preys" Zaire said.  
"Because I am a scavenger!" Cyo snapped.

They both unsheathed their claws at the same time ready to fight.  
"BOYS!" Noire appeared between them.  
"Aw come on!" Both groaned.  
"Fighting each other is not the solution! And you Cousin Cyo and Zaire, shame on you two!" She told them off.  
"Sorry man" Zaire apologized to Cyo.  
"We're good" Cyo aceepts his apology. Then the three leaves the TV house.


	6. Chapter 6: Roaring Test

Cyo's roaring test

Cyo was now 13 year old and was preparing to roar loud for the first time with his father.

"Okay son. To roar loud you gotta take a deep breath and let your hyoid bone do the job in your vocals cords" Umeme said. Cyo nods and then steps up on a rock with his father.  
"Like this" Umeme started to demonstrate and takes a deep breath before unleashing his loud roar.

"ROAAAAAAARRR!" Umeme roared. The birds on the trees flies away from the roar. Eventually Umeme stopped roaring and clears his throat.

"Now you try" He told Cyo.  
"Okay. Raaaaaaaaah!" Cyo's roar just came out very quietly.  
"Try again. Louder and all you got. Like when you're angry" Umeme said. Cyo nods and takes a deep breath and thought of something that makes him angry. He then opened his mouth with a loud roar closing his eyes.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The force and strength behind it, unfathomable. The explosive roar shattered the silence, shaking the ground and seizing the air in a guttural barrage. He opened his eyes. The zebras and gazelles were long gone.

"Well done my son. You did well on the roar" Umeme said proudly to his son, patting his shoulder.  
"I did? Thanks dad" Cyo hugged his father. Then Ayah came, having heard her son roaring for the first time.

"Impressive Cyo. I'm proud of you" Ayah said to her son.  
"Thanks mom" Cyo pulled from his father to hug his mother now. Ayah returned the hug and smiled.  
"You're welcome" Ayah said.

"I just can't wait and see how others will react when I roar that loud again" Cyo grins.

...

Later on, Cyo went to test out his roar again at tree filled with birds. He took a deep breath and then...

"ROOOOOOARRRR!" Cyo roared so loud the birds flew out of the tree and with such force some of the leaves fell off. After roaring, Cyo exhales and stands proudly at the sight. Then he runs through the high grass in the savannah and then ran up a cliff seeing a gorge with a river down there.

"Whoops" Cyo's eyes widens at the sight of it. He backs off from the gorge seemingly going away from it. But then a determined look came on Cyo's face. He runs right at the gorge and leaps over it to land on the other side.

"Oh yeah!" Cyo smirks. He continued his walk until he heard a cry from a rhinoceros and evil laughter from some men.  
"Someone's in trouble!" Cyo ran to see who's behind the cause. When he came into some bushes, he peeked and saw three men tying down a rhinoceros male to saw off the horn. It was clear they were poachers

"This horn will be worth thousands of dollars" Said the leader poacher.  
"Or millions at least" Said another poacher. They took out a chainsaw preparing to saw off the horn when Cyo appeared out of the bushes.

"HEY! Don't touch that poor creature or I'll throw you all from the savannah!" Cyo shouted.  
"Says you, We're three against one! Three guns against teeth and claws" Said the leader poacher.  
"And what are you gonna do Kitten Boy? Cry out for Mommy and Daddy?" The third poacher taunts Cyo, but that turned out to be a big mistake.

"NOBODY CALLS ME KITTEN! RAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyo roared in anger and rushed at the poachers and grabs the rifle from one of them and breaks it in two and smashed the pipe against the leg of the leader poacher, breaking it.

"AGH MY FREAKING LEG!" The poacher leader screamed in pain. Cyo growls and then punched another poacher in the face and hurls him over his head five times. The fifth impact was so hard the poacher lost some of his teeth.

The third poacher took out his knife to try stab Cyo with it but the young lion grabs his wrist and twisted it hard to make him drop the knife. Cyo then used the knife to free the rhino from the ropes and it happily runs away.

"You're welcome" Cyo smiled. Then he decided to scare the poachers to roar at them.  
"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" The roar caused the poachers to whine and scream in fright.

Then some park rangers came in and arrested the poachers.  
"Thank you so much young man" Said the first park ranger.  
"No worries. They were after the horns of an rhino" Cyo said.  
"Really. For the hunting of the rhinos has decreased in this area thanks to your tribe" Said the second ranger.  
"Yes. Now if you excuse me I got to go back home" Cyo said and leaves. The park rangers leaves with the poachers to send them to jail.

...

Back at home, Cyo told his parents about what he just did recently.

"You took down three poachers without breaking a sweat?!" Ayah was shocked.  
"Uh yeah I did" Cyo said nervously.  
"Son...You did well but you shouldn't risk your life when you fight armed men. You could have been killed" Ayah said.  
"And just let the rhino get it's horns cut off and get killed?!" Cyo asked.

"No I...Agh, Umeme talk to your son" Ayah was at lost of words. Umeme nods to his wife and brought Cyo outside.

"Cyo, What you did out there was brave but too risky. You're no mood to face off such dangers with guns and rifles that can even kill a mobians" Umeme said sternly to his son.  
"But Sonic goes out for such things as fighting robots and laser cannons a...a..and something like that with his buddies all the time! He's brave and fearless of facing Eggman" Cyo said.

"That's entirely different. Sonic has super speed and you do not. He's even faster than a cheetah and his spinning can cut through metal and rocks. Cyo, being fearless and brave does not mean to risk your own life when it comes to battling evil or bigger threats" Umeme said.

"I know. I just couldn't let that rhino die" Cyo sighs in sadness. But then he felt his father hug him. A warm smile appeared on the older lion  
"Son, there is one thing I want to say to you. I'm proud that you saved an endangered creature and that you made it back alive. And I will give you more training so you are prepared for more. Your mother will train you in spear combat" Umeme said. Cyo hugged his father back.

"Okay. And by the way. I'm so sorry" Cyo said.  
"All is forgiven. Now lets go back inside and talk with mother" Umeme said. Cyo nods and heads back inside with his father to talk with his mother about training.

 **AN: Well, It looks like Cyo took inspiration being a hero after watching Sonic's fights with Eggman.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cyo becomes a Cyborg

Cyo becomes a Cyborg

 **AN: Featuring Dr Eggman, who's responsible for Cyo who he is today. As well Scratch and Grounder from AoStH.**

At some bunker in the savannah, a obese mustachioed man was desperately searching for a worthy opponent for Sonic.

"Come on! There's got to be some mobians around here!" Eggman said in desperation. He viewed through his spybots on the screen to search for mobians in the Kenyan savannah.

He then got bored after a while and had some coffee given to him by Orbot.  
"Nothing yet Doc?" Orbot asked.  
"No, but I won't rest until one is found" Eggman said. Then one of the spybots blare in alarm when they spotted someone on their readings. Eggman spit out his coffee in shock and then gets over to the screen to see Cyo in the savannah, practicing in using his spear.

"Ahhhh. What do we got data on him?" Eggman wondered. The spybot scans Cyo.  
"Hmmm. A capable fighter and so agile, so fast and strong. Let's take him. Send the mine drones and Eggbots. I wanna see him in combat" Eggman said.

-

Cyo was now finishing in testing his spear when he heard a distant jet sound approaching.

"Hey, I know that logo, Doctor Eggman!" Cyo saw the logo on the robots. They all surrounded him and aimed their guns.

"Bring it on!" Cyo held up his spear and leaps onto one of the eggbots and shoved the spear through the head of one and hurled it onto another causing a explosion. The other eggbots fires at Cyo but he quickly avoids the shots and spins through the air and did a back flip when one fired a missile. Then he grabs the gun of one of the robots and squeezed it tight before it could fire and the arm of it blew off.

-

From the monitors, Eggman was amazed how much of a capable fighter Cyo was. He watched as Cyo ripped a robot in half with little effort.

"Interesting. He's so worthy becoming my pawn" Eggman grinned.

-

After than, Cyo was slicing some of their heads and chest open to make them explode. Then he jumped onto another eggbot and forced it's guns against itself and it blew the head off. Then Cyo landed onto the ground, feeling pleased as he clapped his hands. Unaware who was nearby, a mine was activated.

"Too easy. Eggman need to learn how to use the right metal" Cyo mocked about Eggman's weak robots. He was about to leave when suddenly a sand-worm robot appeared and fires an energy blast at him and sent him 10 feet away to the grass. Cyo looked up and saw his right hand on a mine which one of Eggman's robots must have developed. He was about to get away from it when...

*KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH!" Cy screamed at the top of his lungs in pain as his right hand was blown off, the explosion was strong to knock him off when he crash landed onto the ground. The explosion caught Umeme and Ayah's attention when they saw some Eggpawns carrying their son away.

"CYO NO!" Umeme screamed, then in frustration he tried to throw a spear at the robots but hesitates that it could hit Cyo.  
"My baby..." Ayah started to cry.

-

A while later, Cyo slowly woke up and held his head.  
"Uggggh, Ohhhhhh my head" Cyo held his head. But something was not right here, his right arm was now replaced with a metallic one with blue color with a red button on the wrist. His clothing was also different with him wearing blue and gray armor on his body and metallic boots. Cyo also had bandages on his head and other arm. He tried to get up but he was weak.

"What is this?! WHERE AM I?!" Cyo demanded answers.  
"In my African lab, I've been searching for a potential subject" A voice said, it belonged to no other than Eggman himself.  
"Eggman! What did you do to me?!" Cyo asked in anger and shock.  
"I've been modifying you to my living weapon. The robotizing thing is put on hold so I began planning on this, You will be my weapon, to eliminate Sonic at my side" Eggman began speaking.

Cyo was about to get up when restrains held him back

"As for your modifications I've replaced your lost arm, connected to your nervous system and I've given it several functions, it possess big laser gun if pressed once, mini laser if twice, freeze gun if three times and flamethrower if four. The big laser is capable of melting steel and blow up stuffs even pesky humans and animals, mini-laser can either stun or knock enemies out. Freeze gun can cool down glass or metal to make them shatter in minutes or be adjusted to stun opponents while flamethrower's fire reaches 1500 degrees Celsius. And of course, your heart's device along with your arm enhances your strength ten times, but you need to recharge them after three days" Eggman explained Cyo's modifications. Cyo was shocked that even his heart has been modified.

"And your armor is laser and bullet proof, it will never rust if exposed to water or wet environment. It will also protect you from heavy blows, you'll be able to take several hits from Sonic's spin dashes as long the armor is intact" Eggman finished.

"You'll never make me your weapon!" Cyo shouted.  
"You will, as soon I wipe out your memory and make you my personal drone! Bring in the mind controller!" Eggman ordered his robots to bring in his machine to wipe out Cyo's memory. A green robot with drills on his hands took a helmet to place on Cyo's head when the lion reached for the button on his arm by using his tail.

Then in a moment, Cyo activated the big laser gun and blew off the restrains on his right arm. Eggman saw this in pure horror.

"GUARDS! LOCK DOWN!" Eggman screamed as he ran away to an escape pod. Cyo tore off the restrains on the rest of his body, then he clicked the button again to make it a hand again, Cyo then unsheathed his claws and ran to the main corridor slicing through the badniks in his way, one got the optics crushed and another he tore out it's battery and crushed it.

"OH NO! We're totally scrap! AAAAAAAAGH!" A rooster like robot screamed in panic as Cyo lifted him up and ripped him in half and stomps his head flat.  
"Scratch no! NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Grounder watched in shock as Cyo picked him up and ripped the head from his body and deactivated him by tearing his core out. Oil spilling out as the body was dropped.

Cyo then saw the doors closing in the bunker and he runs to them to get out. He claws at the doors and tore a hole open to get out. After finally getting out, Cyo ran all the way back to find his village and return to his home.

-

At home, Ayah was crying at the seemingly loss of hers and Umeme's only child. Her husband sat next to her and hugged her in comfort despite himself was crying.

"Ayah, I'm so sorry for all this" Umeme said.  
"If I ever see Eggman again for what he has done with my boy I'd swear I will make him pay!" Ayah said in frustration. But she resumed crying and hides her face in her palms.

Then they heard someone come in, getting their attention. Umeme and Ayah ran to check and to their shock they found Cyo standing there, out of breath.

"Cyo!" Ayah ran up to her son. Cyo hanged onto his mother and breathes heavily due to running for like a hour. Umeme saw Cyo's mechanical arm and gasps in shock.

"Oh Cyo, what in heavens did Eggman do to you?!" Umeme asked in shock.  
"He...wanted...to make me...his weapon...uuuuh" Cyo said before passing out.  
"My baby...Ohhhhhhh" Ayah murmurs as she hugged Cyo. The two lions carried their son to his room and got him to his bed to check on him later.

-

The next morning, Cyo woke up with his parents standing there again along with his cousin.

"Cyo, you're awake" Noire said.  
"Yeah. No thanks to Eggman" Cyo got up.  
"What has he done to you...and why do you have a metallic arm?" Noire asked him very worried.  
"Eggman wanted to make me his living weapon against Sonic! He also put in something in my heart to make me recharge it every third day" Cyo said.

"No cousin of mine is ever gonna be a weapon and gets away with it!" Noire snarled.  
"Noire, calm down. We need someone who can help us with Cyo's current situation" Ayah said.  
"Whom and how?" Noire asked.  
"I don't know but we need to find out" Ayah said. Noire shrugs and sat on a stool next to her cousin.

"Noire, everything's gonna be okay. I'll get the right help in time" Cyo said.  
"But your heart? You said it only lasts for three days and now it's been a day passed" Noire asked.  
"Then we need to find out who can help me" Cyo said.

The lion family then puzzled together the idea of who can help Cyo with his cybernetics. Then Noire came up with an idea of hers.

"How about you go find Sonic's best friend Tails? Everyone knows he's a expert in technology" Noire suggested.  
"Good idea. But we need to get to Station Square soon as possible. Or else what can happen to my heart" Cyo said.  
"Exactly. I will find someone who can give you a flight over there" Umeme said.  
"Really? Thanks dad" Cyo said.

"You're welcome son" Umeme said.


	8. Chapter 8 Cyo vs Crimson

Cyo vs Crimson

 **Sorry for the delay guys. Now I'm back in business. Sorry if the grammar is still off ^^;**

A few days after being at Eggman's laboratory, Cyo has started to try out the weapons that has been installed in his arm. He pressed it once and it turned into a laser cannon.

"Lets see if I target it at that tree" Cyo targets the blaster and it fires, barely missing a dead tree. Cyo backs off in surprise how the blaster was fired.  
"So connected to my nerves huh?" He looks at it again. Then he presses the button twice. And the big laser gun turned into a hand again but smaller guns appeared from his wrist. But they didn't fire by Cyo's thoughts.

"If I hold the button I fire?" He guessed. He put his hand on the button and it fires red laser shots, blowing off a branch of the tree. Cyo watched in amazement and then pressed the button three times for next weapon. It turns into a freeze gun and Cyo looks at it for a moment and then holds it out and put his hand on it and freezes the dead tree.

"WHOA!" Cyo gasped. He pressed the button now four times and it turns into a flamethrower.  
"Lets see about this one-HOLY COW!" Cyo put his hand on the button and it fires a stream of flames and melts the ice on the dead tree. Cyo pressed the button again to turn it into a hand again.

"Well, that was all the artillery in my arm. I just have to choose not to use them to hurt someone" Cyo said. He sees a huge rock and decides to test his strength. He puts his hands on the side of it and lifts it up above his head.

"Eggman didn't lie, I got enhanced strength too" Cyo said and puts the huge boulder down. Suddenly there was a cry from the village.

"Oh no!" Cyo ran back to the village to see what's going on.

...

At the village, a few lion warriors was thrown at their houses by someone. It was a tall red echidna with two scars over his left eye and metallic claws on his knuckles.

"Surrender and bow before the mighty Crimson!" The echidna yelled his name.  
"Absolutely not! You are not welcome to my village and you won't turn it into yours!" Gitonga, the village's leader said. He held up his spear firmly and steady.

"Hehehehe. Alright old man! Show me what you got!" Crimson sneered. Gitonga rushes towards Crimson and tries to slash at the echidna with his spear but missed as the echidna dodged it. The lion leader swung the spear forward and Crimson blocks it with his claws.

"Ohhhhh That's all you got? Don't make me laugh" Crimson taunts Gitonga. Giving out a battle cry Gitonga pulled the spear and attacks Crimson again and it became a struggle as they clashed spear against metallic claws. But soon the echidna breaks the spear and in a swift move he shoved the claws into the lion's gut.

"AAAAGH!" Gitonga gasps for air, the claws has impaled him and blood ran down them. The villagers reacted in shock and horror at that their leader has been defeated.

"Pathetic! You are a waste of time!" Crimson threw the lion leader at the feet of the villagers. Umeme got up to him and held him up.  
"Gitonga! No!" Umeme whispered in shock. Gitona looked up and tried to get strength to move.  
"I'm sorry Umeme...I failed the village and our...people" Gitonga spoke his last words. His hand fell down limply to the ground.

...

When Cyo arrived, he saw his dead body and his killer Crimson. Clenching his fists in anger, Cyo glares at the echidna.

"Who's next to challenge me?!" Crimson shouted.  
"I am!" Cyo steps out. Crimson chuckled evilly.  
"So what are you capable of boy?" Crimson asked Cyo.

"THIS!" Cyo leaps up and kicks at Crimson, making him slight back off. But the echidna grabs his ankle and threw him at the waterhole making him crash. Cyo got back on his feet and cracks his knuckles. He ran towards Crimson and punches at him four times until Crimson punched at him, but it didn't harm Cyo's armor.

Cyo grins at that the armor protects him and he jabs at Crimson and claws at him until the echidna tried to stab him. Thinking fast Cyo grabs his wrist and struggled to push it back.

"You're tough but not enough tough!" Crimson struggled.  
"That's what you think! NAAAAAAGH!" Cyo yelled and hurled Crimson over and slams him to the ground and elbows him.

"That's for Gitonga!" Cyo said heavily. He punches at Crimson's face and lifts him up.  
"And you shouldn't have come here!" Cyo said. He is about to punch Crimson again when his fist was caught.  
"And you shouldn't challenge me young lion!" Crimson said and shoves Cyo's own fist against his face and then kicks him in the gut. Cyo was pushed back to a tree and Crimson grabs Cyo by the throat.

"I am the true guardian and emperor of the echidna tribe! You have picked the wrong guy to face against!" Crimson said.  
"You're...insane!" Cyo struggled to breathe.  
"Any last words Lion boy?" Crimson had his metallic claws inches from Cyo's forehead. Cyo's eyes widens when the metallic claws was closing in, Crimson's grip was too powerful to escape.

That until a shadowy figure grabbed onto Crimson and caught him off guard. Cyo catched his breath seeing his cousin Noire fight Crimson.

"GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN!" Noire yelled.  
"Noire!" Cyo soothed the pain on his throat. Noire forced Crimson backwards and even made him crash against a house.

"UUURRGH AAAGH! GET OFF ME!" Crimson tried to pull Noire off but no use since she was in shadowy form.  
"HAH! Can't handle the dark?!" Noire taunts Crimson. Crimson stares angrily at Noire and Cyo.  
"YOU PAY FOR THAT!" Crimson yelled and charges at the two lions. Cyo pressed the button on his arm three times and fires a freeze ray at Crimson. Initially it slowed Crimson down until he was covered in ice.

"Did we win?" Noire asked Cyo.  
"Not sure" Cyo said. They walked up to Crimson to check movement.  
"Huh, No movements at all. He really needed to cool down" Noire said. But then they saw the ice crack right up.  
"Oh uh! Noire look out!" Cyo shouted. Noire is about to turn into shadowy form when Crimson broke free and slashed at Noire's right wrist.

"AAAAAGH!" Noire screamed in pain.  
"ALRIGHT NOW I'M MAD!" Crimson screamed and grabs Noire by the tail and throws her to the ground before pulling her up and lifts her over his head. He raised up a knee to break her but Cyo realized he has to save Noire. Thinking fast He pressed the button on his arm and turns it to his big laser gun.

"YAAAAAGH!" Cyo fires a big laser beam at Crimson blasting him away from Noire. He catches his cousin in his arms and gently puts her down before resuming facing Crimson. He targets the echidna and fires the laser beam again. Crimson crosses his metallic claws and the beam pushed him back.

"CURSE YOU LION BOY!" Crimson yelled as he struggled.  
"MY NAME IS CYO! AND YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! YAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Cyo pushed all power into the beam and blasted Crimson off into a lake far away. Panting, Cyo turns his gun back to a hand and the villagers cheered.

Cyo turns back and smiled that he saved the village from the threat of Crimson. His parents smiled as well but Noire had a sad frown on her face, still holding her injured arm.

...

A few hours later, The village had a funeral for Gitonga. They placed lots of gifts and flowers at his grave and mourned him.  
"From this day on, Gitonga has been our leader for a long time, may he rest with the leaders from the past. I, Gakere shall follow the path Gitonga had and to honor him. We will also honor those who defeated Crimson. Cyo and Noire, come up" Gakere said. Cyo and his cousin got up to their new leader.

"Cyo the Lion, by the name of our ancestors I dub you warrior of the village. And Noire, you fought bravely with your cousin, you're also dubbed warrior" Gakere said. Cyo smiles and stands up with Noire.

"Thank you Gakere. Even with these on me, I am no different no matter what. But I wanna thank my cousin for saving me in the fight" Cyo said, smiling proudly at Noire; she only gave a small smile.  
"Yeah, you're welcome" Noire said gloomily. They got back to their family after receiving their titles as warriors of the village.

...

The next day, Cyo went to Noire's house to see how she was doing. He has noticed she didn't seem so happy after yesterday's fight. When he got to her room, he found her packing her stuffs.

"Noire? What are you doing?" Cyo asked.  
"I'm leaving the village. I've failed myself" Noire said not looking at Cyo. These words surprised the cyborg lion.  
"Failed? Wha-what do you mean you failed? We defeated Crimson!" Cyo said.  
"Then who finished him off?! You!" Noire turns around in anger. Cyo was startled by his cousin's outburst.  
"Hey Noire! You were just caught off guard and you deem yourself a failure?!" Cyo was perplexed.

"I tried my best to fend him off and beat him. But I was not fast enough to become a shadow" Noire said crying. Seeing how his cousin is depressed, Cyo hugged her.

"We all make mistakes Cos" Cyo said.  
"I need to find my place in the world. I need to go somewhere" Noire said.  
"Where are you going then?" Cyo asked.  
"I'll find out when. But I'll be back some day" Noire said.

An hour later, Noire and Cyo were back at his house to let her say her good byes to Umeme and Ayah.  
"Promise to call us Noire" Ayah said.  
"I will Aunt Ayah. And I'll miss you too Uncle Umeme" Noire said, hugging them both.  
"Be careful out there girl" Umeme said.  
Cyo then hugs his cousin again.  
"I'm gonna miss you Cos" Cyo said; tears appeared in his eyes  
"I'm gonna miss you too" Noire said.

She takes her luggage and walks off into the savannah, waving to the family. He turns back and got back in. When he was in his room he looked at his metallic arm.  
"Yep, next stop Station Square" Cyo said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9: Cyo meets Sonic

Cyo meets Sonic

A few weeks later after the battle with Crimson at the village, Cyo has started to pack up his stuffs. He was apparently going somewhere and leave the village for a while. His father came in his room and saw him finish packing up.

"Cyo. When you arrive at Station Square, call us" Umeme spoke to his son.  
"I did dad. And I will go and find Sonic and see if his two tailed friend can help me" Cyo turned to face his father. Umeme walks up and looks at his son's metallic arm. He held Cyo's hand and continues to look at it for a moment then at Cyo's face.

"No matter what happens to you on the outside you'll always be the same boy your mother and I raised" Umeme let go of Cyo's hand.  
"I will, as long as my spirit is not broken" the young lion said confidently. He gave his father a warm hug to assure everything is gonna be okay for him and his family.

"That's what I wanna hear" Umeme smiled. Ayah then came in the room and goes up to her son.

"My son, all grown up will leave us and our village" She said with some tears in her eyes; but those weren't of sadness but of happiness.

"Mom, I'm gonna be alright. And by the way, you and dad will always be in my heart" Cyo held his mother's hand. Ayah smiles warmly and hugged her son tight. Cyo hugged his mother back.

"I'm so proud of you" Ayah said.  
"I know. But I need to start a new life and get new friends. But I always will come back to you both" Cyo said. They pulled from the hug as Cyo sees his ride arrive outside the house. He takes his luggage and heads outside. But not before looking back at his parents.

"I'll call you soon as I arrive" Cyo waved to them. They both waved back as they saw him depart.

...

After arriving at the airport, Cyo had his armor in his luggage while wearing casual clothing, but he had trouble in security check due to his mechanical arm. But Cyo showed up some medical permits to let him have the arm during the flight, so he was passed through anyway.

He headed to his gate when boarding was announced and got to his seat in the plane. When the plane was lifting during take off, he looked out over, seeing the Kenyan landscape getting smaller every minute.

"See you in a while" He said quietly and laid back on the chair. Slowly he closed his eyes.

(Cyo's dream)

In the dream, Cyo looked around and then at himself seeing both his hands behind organic and he smiles in relief. He was his previous self before becoming a cyborg. His original clothing was on him as well.

"No sign of Eggman. Great!" Cyo cheered and walks around in the savannah grass until he heard a wet sound coming from his feet. He looks down and sees he's getting into a lake. He looks around and it was getting deeper with each step he took, soon reaching to his waist.

"I know this lake" He said to himself. A few steps more in the lake, he realizes to his horror which lake it was and frantically looks after danger that could appear any moment.

"This is where I...I...WHOA!" Taken by surprise Cyo saw the one crocodile that trried to eat him as a toddler. The crocodile maliciously snapped his jaws at Cyo and he tried to keep the croc's jaws apart to defend himself. Straining with all strength he throws the crocodile over and punches at it, then used both hands to pummel the large reptile.

But as he goes to finish the reptile, the crocodile snaps at his right arm and Cyo screamed in pain as the reptile's powerful jaws had him. Blood was staining the water as he desperately tried to break free. But the crocodile was so strong it then pulled Cyo into the water to drown him.

(End of Cyo's dream/nightmare)

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cyo jerks up with a gasp and breathes heavily. A stewardess approaches him in concern.

"Are you okay mister?" The stewardess asked him. Cyo looks at her and catches his breath.  
"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare" Cyo explained what just happened.  
"Okay. If there's anything just call for help" The stewardess said before leaving him. Cyo opens the shade on the window to see how far he has come. There was not much but clouds to see and a ocean below.

"Attention, We're approaching final destination. Fasten your seatbelts please" The pilot announced through the speakers. Cyo fastened his seat belt along with the other passengers.

...

About 20 minutes later, the plane finally lands in Station Square airport. Soon after getting off the plane with the passengers through the gate Cyo goes to get his luggage and cab to get into the city.

"Greetings. Where can I take you to?" The taxi driver asked Cyo.

"Just to Downtown Station Square" Cyo said.  
"Well then. I'll get you there in no time" The taxi driver nodded and starts the car and drives him there.

...

Upon arriving, Cyo paid the driver and goes to a near hotel to check himself in before sightseeing around in the city. After that was done, he left the hotel and goes up the street in Downtown Station Square. While he has been checking in, he has taken on a sweater and gloves to hide his metallic arm and hand from strangers or even Dr. Eggman if he saw him.

"Everything seems peace and quiet so far. Who knows where Sonic can be in the city?" Cyo looked around. He noticed a newspaper on the ground and picks it up, reading "Sonic foiling Green doubleganger again".

"Huh, So Sonic has a evil twin? Interesting" Cyo thought. He continues walking while reading the newspaper about Sonic. He read every details that the reporter has seen of the battle between him and the green doubleganger.

"Oh so the evil Sonic is called Scourge? Makes sense" Cyo finished reading and sat on a bench. He looked through the images of Sonic and Scourge and seeing how Sonic was owning his green double with ease.

"Still the one badass as a teen" Cyo smiled.  
"Is that so? Well guess I am" said a voice next to him. Cyo's ears perked up and he looks to his side seeing the one only Sonic the Hedgehog, standing right there.

"Whoa!"

"Oh sorry did I scare you?" Sonic chuckled.  
"No sir. But wait, are you the Sonic the Hedgehog?" Cyo asked him, very astonished.  
"That's right my lion friend" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Cyo, Cyo the Lion" Cyo held his hand out for a shake. Sonic looked at Cyo then at his hand and shakes it. Feeling how hard Cyo's grip is he said; "You got quite the grip huh".

Deciding to not hide for Sonic, Cyo rolls up his sleeve and took his glove off to reveal his metallic arm for Sonic. Shock and surprise filled Sonic's face at seeing Cyo's arm.

"Uh that's why I've been looking for you. I need your help" Cyo said.  
"Very well. I have a friend of mine who can help" Sonic said.  
"You mean your fox friend Tails?. Where is he?" Cyo asked.

"He's at his workshop. I'll bring you to him" Sonic said, Cyo followed Sonic to the workshop.

To be continued... 


End file.
